Big Ol' bucket of smut
by LuciferGabrielLover
Summary: Basically a bunch of smut for OCxGabriel and GabrielxLuciferxMichael parings. Mostly just a few stories I have yet to complete, they are sort of like teasers. *Before reading the first, read LostLover2012's story 'Begging'.* *WARNINGS: Slight S&M, Incest, Voyerism, Unfinished-ness, and Wings*


**Hello! How are you guys? I.. wrote these awhile back, they are just some random-porny-beginings'-of-stories. **

**I hope you enjoy? I'll tell you what's going on and/or when it is based. **

* * *

**-This is sort of a direct sequel to LostLover2012's begging story, THIS was actually my first porny story I wrote, but I didn't think I could put it up until I asked her for a say so to use her OC, Cassie. She said it was alright... So... Yeah! Read her story first, it makes MUCH more sense.-**

"You have got to be kidding me..." I heard Gabriel murmur- it was close to a growl.

"Nope. Beg." I told him, placing my hand on his wing again, gently patting the wing, causing him to shiver in anticipation.

I heard him moan quietly and I immediately stopped my hand. Gabriel scowled at me, sighing before finally giving up to my request.

"Please." He said, his teeth clenched as he forced the words out.

My smile grew, I loved messing with Gabriel. I knew how hard it was for him to beg, that's why it was so much fun.

I placed both of my hands on the wings, lightly tracing patterns on them.

"Stop teasing." He said under his breath, it sounded hoarse and throaty.

"Well, you see, Gabriel, I'm trying to figure out if you like it gentle." I said, continuing my pattern tracing. "Or rough." I closed my hands into fists and capturing a few feathers.

Gabriel let out a loud moan, gasping out the words "Rough…" I waited a moment for him to do what I had asked earlier "please..."

Only then did I continued ruffling the feathers, I took a glance at Gabriel's still covered lap to see his erection looked like it was about to bust out of his jeans. Stopping my feather massage, earning a low growl from Gabriel, I hopped off the bed and seductively walked in front of Gabriel, who still looked confused but was catching on slowly. I lowered myself in front of him, getting on my knees before popping the button with one of my hands, then lowering my face to pull the zipper down with my teeth earning another moan from Gabriel. Gabriel snapped his fingers, causing his jeans to disappear. Now he was only in his black silk boxers that were tented with his arousal. I lifted my hand and pulled the elastic band down, letting his cock pop free before shrugging the boxers down to his feet and throwing them somewhere behind me.

I admired it for a few seconds, before reaching my right hand out and gently grabbing the sensitive skin, causing Gabriel to groan in anticipation. Precome seeped out of the head and I darted my tongue forward to catch it, causing more to dribble out. I immediately caught that as well before lowering down and licking from base to tip. I heard Gabriel moan at the sensation and I opened my mouth a little, lowering my mouth on the head and slowing but teasingly continued to go down, until I had him completely engulfed in my mouth, the tip of him was hitting my throat almost causing me to gag, but I held myself back. I would not ruin this moment.

I rose up again before continuing my decent down and began bobbing my head faster causing Gabriel to moan and groan louder than before, the noise was mouthwatering.

"Fuck..." Gabriel whispered hoarsely as I began to hum around his cock in satisfaction, still bobbing my head.

Gabriel grabbed my hair and gently tugged telling me to stop what I was doing. Reluctantly I pulled back, my hand now back on his cock gently thumbing the slit.

"Did you like my... technique?" I asked, not able to find any words for it.

"I did, loved it in fact but I wouldn't have lasted much longer and I don't want to come in your mouth." Gabriel's face twisted into a wicked grin and I instantly mirrored the grin.

Gabriel's right hand gently caressed my face, pulling it up to his, I licked his lower lip, silently asking for permission, he gladly obliged and opened his mouth, his tongue darting out to meet mine and both started dancing together, fighting for dominance. I moved us over to the center of the bed, not breaking the kiss and didn't even notice when my clothes disappeared with a soft snap from Gabriel.

Gabriel broke the kiss and moved lower down, his breath hot on my bud causing it to harden. Gabriel's tongue darted forward and he swirled his tongue around it, the sensation causing me to moan.

* * *

**-This will be finished sooner or later..., It is a sort of AU I have with these characters for strictly porn-like reasons... Enjoy! Muaha.-**

Gabriel really loved being Lucifer and Michael's slave.

He loved taking both their cock's in his mouth at the same time, loving the obscene stretch as he squeezed both of the cocks in his hands.

Lucifer loved the way Gabriel was so hungry for their come, practically begging for him to blow his load down his throat.

Michael loved the feel of Lucifer's cock sliding against his own, Gabriel's hands rubbing them together as he took them both in his mouth, trying to make the best use of his tongue as possible.

Gabriel paused a moment when he feels Lucifer's hand weaving his way through his hair, Gabriel takes a few minutes to focus on Lucifer's cock, but still pumping Michael at a slow but satisfying pace that has Michael throwing his head back to moan.

Gabriel licked the head of Lucifer's cock, smiling when he hears a low growl work its way out of Lucifer's chest.

"Tastes so good…" Gabriel mumbles, his breath causing heat to blow over Lucifer's cock and Lucifer to shiver unintentionally.

"I bet it would taste even better in your mouth." Lucifer practically growls, forcing Gabriel's mouth onto his cock and sliding down into his throat in one swoop.

Michael, all but forgotten let out a strained chuckle as he heard Lucifer growl the words and moaned loudly when Gabriel's hand quickened its pace. Still not enough to make him come but enough to make him feel good. For now.

Gabriel was glad he didn't need to breath, considering it didn't seem that Lucifer was gonna let him up for air anytime soon.

Lucifer made him stay there for a few moments, before loosening his grip on his hair and letting him move on his own but still guiding him a bit.

Gabriel begins to bob at a relentless pace that has Lucifer moaning and groaning every few seconds, his hand also moving quickly to match his bobbing.

* * *

**-This was to be the orginal (Unfinished) Gabriel-walking-in-on-Michael-Riding-Lucifer-Scene. Enjoy :D.- **

They all three knew that it was wrong.

That what they were doing was bad and forbidden, considered dirty even.

There was one problem though; none of them cared enough to stop their little share of fun.

You see, Michael and Lucifer had been getting together for sex long before any of the other 'lesser' angels had been created.

Gabriel joined in after he walked in on them one day, he had never expected that his oldest brothers were screwing each other, but that didn't even compare to how hot the picture made him.

Michael was ridding Lucifer's red and swollen cock like there was no tomorrow, Michael's own cock was hard and flushed, precome sliding down to the base.

They didn't seem to notice as Michael began to bounce even faster, a mouthwatering sound spilling from his mouth that went straight to Gabriel's cock that was beyond half hard at this point.

Gabriel would be ashamed to admit, but he had just gotten the fastest boner in his life by watching his older brothers fucking each other.

Gabriel let out a small gasp as he began to unconsciously palm his own erection that was straining in his pants.

Michael stopped his ministrations as his eyes snapped open to see Gabriel- his bulge more than noticeable.

Lucifer groaned behind Michael who hadn't seemed to have heard the small gasp-that or he didn't really care -was still making slow thrusts into Michael who gasped as his cock dragged across his prostate causing warmth to erupt in his stomach.

Gabriel's eyes widened as Michael smirked a little bit as he saw Gabriel's cock was straining in his pants, evil painted on his innocent face that causing a noticable twitch from Gabriel's cock.

Michael made a come hither motion with his hand which Gabriel almost instantly complied to, walking easily over to his brother.

Gabriel hadn't been able to keep his eyes off Michael's cock that was still leaking with precome, it throbbed as Lucifer picked up his pace from below.

Michael let out a low moan as Lucifer began an onslought on his prostate, hitting it with every shallow thrust.

Gabriel couldn't help himself any longer, getting down to his knees and in seconds taking down Michael's cock in one go.

Michael groaned and with one final thrust from Lucifer he clapmed his velvety muclcles around Lucifer's cock and cuming hard down Gabriels throat.

Gabriel instantly swallowed it down, he had been on the verge of cuming in his pants but he was in that awkward stage were it was enough to feel good but not enough to throw him over the edge.

Lucifer gave a small growl and began to thrust into Michael roughly, not caring if he hurt him at this point but was only chasing after his own pleasure. Lucifer came moments later when he gave a glance at Gabriel who was finishing cleaning Michael off. Lucifer's eyes slammed closed as the pleasure rushed through his body and gave him a blissful few seconds before getting back to realitly.

Michael looked down at Gabriel who had the saddest look on his face, only then did he remember that he still hadn't come.

**-I wasn't happy with this one for many reasons... I just don't like it that much.. Hence why I rewrote it.- **

* * *

**I just... was cleaning out my uh.. What's it called? Doc Manger thing and I saw these... So... I hoped you liked them, If you want any of them to be completed -ASIDE- from the last one, I rewrote that one, so yeah.**

**Also, I want to start taking requests, but only for Sabriel, Destiel, Wincest, Wincestiel, MichaelxLuciferxGabriel, CastielxLucifer, Gabstiel, Samifer, Michifer, and Growley pairings.**

**If you have any idea's for those, please feel free to share :D. **

**Anywho, I'm out. **

**More things to write and such.**

**Bye.**


End file.
